lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Achievement Awards
This is a listing of current LPW Achievement Awards. The awards are given on a yearly basis in various categories such as Wrestler of the Year, Best Tag Team, Best Match, Rookie, etc. Currently, there are 11 active categories. The awards are voted by active and inactive LPW participants. Current awards 'Wrestler of the Year' :See also: LPW Wrestler of the Year This award is the top honor, given to the e-wrestler who personified the essence of Lords of Pain Wrestling throughout the year, having the ability to carry an entire promotion. Talent, skill, and achievement are the three prerequisites for this prestigious award. 'Tag Team of the Year' :See also: LPW Tag Team of the Year This award is given to the tag team who demonstrates the ability to carry an entire tag team division by itself through their cohesiveness and ability to have excellent matches and feuds. Some actually see the team in question as the focal point of the company, as many have gone on to main event many shows or be the biggest-drawing attraction. Experience, skill, and success all count in this category, though whether a team is scientific or rulebreaking should make no difference. 'Match of the Year' :See also: LPW Match of the Year This is given to the best professional wrestling match each year. 'Feud of the Year' :See also: LPW Feud of the Year This is given to the feud or storyline that is the most engaging to the crowd for its, among many aspects, intensity, realism, matches, build-up, and quality. The vast majority of the feud must have dominated the careers of both (or all) participants, raising the stock for the superstars. 'Promo Writer of the Year' :See also: LPW Promo Writer of the Year This is an honor awarded to the top promo writer of the year. The winner of this award should be the one person who made every promo a must-read. Overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles are looked for. 'Trash Talker of the Year' :See also: LPW Trash Talker of the Year A new award for 2010, the award will recognize the trash talking stars of the e-federation. Trash talking is a unique skill, which often overlooked, yet adds significant value to a match. 'Most Popular of the Year' :See also: LPW Most Popular of the Year This is a special award in that the winner is a success in the hearts of the fans, regardless of his success in the ring. The wrestler (or team) who receives the loudest cheers is the best choice in this category. This is seen as a pinnacle to the term of a wrestler's "drawing power" to having potential high attendance. 'Most Hated of the Year' :See also: LPW Most Hated of the Year Termed as an award, this designation goes to the wrestler (or team) that receives jeers and utter contempt from the public. Who hears the loudest boos? That's really the only consideration. 'Most Improved of the Year' :See also: LPW Most Improved of the Year This is given to the e-wrestler who had shown the greatest improvement since prior years. It could be seen as an overall improvement, or in some cases, an improvement in overall wrestling and writing skills after years of mediocrity, despite being in a good card place, but there is a desire to improve. 'Rookie of the Year' :See also: LPW Rookie of the Year This is given to the most talented relative newcomer to LPW. For a professional wrestler, the receipent should be displaying a solid workrate and all of the characteristics of someone who has been competing longer, with an eye towards becoming a future World champion. 'Moment of the Year' :See also: LPW Moment of the Year This award goes out to that one singular moment where a crowd marks out. Also may include a crowning achievement that was a long time coming Discontinued awards 'Show of the Year' :See also: LPW Show of the Year This is given to the wrestling event that was a must-see for all fans. This award is aimed to reward the significance of the show, while also giving a tip of the hat to the staff. See also *Gallery of LPW Achievement Awards *LPW Honor Roll (2009) *LPW All-Stars (2010) *LPW Honor Roll (2011) *LPW All-Stars (2010) External links * Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling